Confusion.....and THAT
by Myuu
Summary: Inuyasha gets curious about why kagome isn't acting like herself.


Confusion and………..THAT  
  
authors note: Kinda wrong, but only for the people who get squeamish about these sort of things will be ..........disturbed. (Me included!) Please note that Kagome's feelings will be slightly more venerable than usual….because of her time of the month, so she's not able to stand up to Inuyasha's yelling as she usually is.  
  
It was that time again. No matter where you are, the time always comes and Kagome was not in a good mood about it. Not that her unusual disposition was very obvious, at least not to the casual observer. Yet all seemed well on the surface, the sun was shining and there was hardly a cloud in the sky, yet……... something was not right, at least to Inuyasha. His nose had been picking up a strange scent all day, it was odd and he could not place it. Was someone cut or something? They did have a big battle with a youkai yesterday......He tried to ignore it but it was always there as they travelled on through the day, and it was quite unnerving. Especially because he seemed to be the only one who noticed. Eventually they stopped for camp and Kagome excused herself to go bathe in the nearest body of water around. Inuyasha was puzzled. " Oi kagome! You already spent so much time in the spring we were near yesterday! You don't need to bathe everyday!" Kagome who was trying to be discreet but felt rather angry for no great reason yelled, " Baka! I can bathe as much as I want!!! Who are you to tell me how to spend my time?" Inuyasha dense as he is didn't hear the extra warning tone in her voice. "But we haven't even been fighting any youkai! Why-" "You should talk Inuyasha, I bet you haven't had a bath in a week!" he snorted " So you expect me to go have one now with you?" " Osuwari!" Kagome walked away ignoring Inuyasha's cursings and thinking to herself that that remark was really crossing the line.  
  
" Whats her friggen problem anyway?" he muttered to the group from face down on the ground. Sango blushed slightly and gave a sheepish smile while also trying to avoid being very obvious. " Ano........maybe it's her 'time of the month.' " She said "Ah yes that time." said Miroku with his arms crossed nodding thoughtfully. Sango slapped Miroku on the head " And why are YOU acting so knowledgeable on the subject houshi? Actually nevermind, I don't want to know." Inuyasha, clueless as ever looked very interested. " You mean like my time of the month, when I turn human as Kagome refers to it? Are you tellin' me she's got some secret to hide?" Sango turned slightly redder. " Ano.........Inuyasha you may have the wrong idea, besides the time of the month isn't really a secret." Inuyasha snorted. " Feh, then I'll ask her about it later." Sango has a very grossed out look on her face (complete with doom lines) as Miroku starts to speak, " Inuyasha perhaps we can save you some pain and demonstrate. Myouga will you assist me?" Myouga pops up on his shoulder and hesitates a moment before saying, "Of course, as long as it isn't something disgusting." They whisper a moment, then Miroku holds up a finger. " Now pay attention Inuyasha, I'm only going to do this once." While he is talking he starts fondling Sango's bottom. " HENTAI!!" she shrieks and kicks Miroku over the horizon. Then she notices Myouga sucking her blood on her neck and slaps him off." As myouga floats toward the ground he mutters " So you see? That is what the time of the month is except it lasts longer." Inuyasha just stares. " What the hell? How's that different from what usually happens around here? Miroku is always like that and so is Myouga. " Sango shakes her head wondering how anyone could be so dense. Meanwhile Inuyasha has walked off to wait for Kagome to return, he knew she would tell him in a way he could at least understand. (Author's note: BWAHAHAHA!) Shippo watched from a tree and sighed slapping a hand to his forehead, " Uwahhh! I really don't understand them when they start talking like this."  
  
  
  
Kagome walked back to camp down a dirt path. Out of nowhere Inuyasha appeared hanging upside down from a tree to stare her in the eye. "Eep! Inuyasha! Ano…..what are you doing……." She noticed his nose twitching as he moved forward a little, noticing that the smell was fainter. " I can't tell you what I want to ask, you'd get embarrassed. " he said thinking of Sango's reaction. Kagome however, thought something completely different, but not quite unrelated. -Ehe? Could this be a……..a………confession?- She blushed deeply. Inuyasha stared at her and vaguely wondered if she knew what he was going to ask. "Please tell me anyway Inuyasha," she smiled. "I want to hear." So Inuyasha looked her seriously in the eye and said. " Kagome, what's a 'time of the month?' " Kagome blinked " A…….a………Inuyasha! Ummmmm……….you're weren't supposed to ask me that!" she shouted feeling tears well up in her eyes for no great reason, other than she was really expecting him to say something important and……the OTHER reason. Inuyasha was confused and sorry. He cringed as he saw her start to cry.  
  
" What did I say? Stop crying!" She ignored him . "Why????" she sniffed. "Why do you have to be so insensitive all the time! Why don't you understand?" she yelled. " "I…uh ……." Inuyasha, who had enough of all this confusion over a simple question yelled. " Why don't I understand what? So I'm dense! So I'm insensitive! Just tell me and I WILL understand!" "I can't….." she sobbed, thinking he meant confessing her feelings and totally forgetting about his question. " Then don't just EXPECT me to understand." He yelled. "Gomen….."she cried softly sinking down to the ground and continued to cry. Inuyasha cringed again, and said with a softer tone" You don't need to cry about it." "But I FEEL like crying about it!!!" she sniffed in a sulky tone. "Ok ok fine! I don't know why you girls get so worked up over that!" Inuyasha said referring to asking his 'innocent' question. However, Kagome still thought he was talking about her love. "Why shouldn't we? Love is important isn't it?" Inuyasha blinked, -So, the time of the month……..is another word for love? What? Oh well…guess that would explain their reactions…..- He smiled. " Arigato kagome! Now I understand!" She blushed and stared at him wide eyed in surprise. He understands the way I feel about him?- She closed her eyes and smiled.- He said "arigato"………Maybe he loves me!- She opened her eyes, "Inuyasha! She cried reaching out to hug him, but he was gone. She looked around confused, " What a baka." She said, but with a smile.  
  
By this time it was dark and Inuyasha lazed on a tall tree branch back at their makeshift camp, his curiosity satisfied. Down below Shippo was asleep on Kagome's pack with Myouga stuck in his tail somewhere . Sango was sitting beside Miroku, by the fire, while patting a dozing Kirara on her lap . " What do you think happened Houshi-sama?" she whispered. Miroku snapped out of a meditation. "Mm? Well he doesn't appear to be injured, so I suppose he didn't ask." "Demo……don't you think he should know though?" Miroku leaned back against a tree." Sango I'm surprised to hear this from YOU, however…. do feel free to tell him, I'll leave this totally up to you." Sango stared at him with a teasing expression. "What? No man-to-man heart to heart about the mysteries of a girl's body? That sure sounds like something you would do." Miroku smiled. " Hmmmm…..I believe that's to deep of a subject. How about we discuss his romantic prospects and cause him to feel deeply indecisive?" " Sango smirked, "You are to much Houshi……….now kindly remove your hand before I remove it from your body!" she whispered loudly.  
  
Kagome arrived back at camp just then, oblivious to the stares from Miroku and Sango. She stared up at the tree where Inuyasha was sleeping, smiled, and unrolled her sleeping bag. She curled up on her side, sighed, and went to sleep. Miroku and Sango continued to stare. " Did something happen out there?" Sango said in a curious whisper. " I have no idea." Miroku said blinking his eyes with an amused expression on his face.  
  
So, alas Inuyasha now thinks the time of the month is another word for love, Kagome thinks Inuyasha accepted her feelings, and everyone else has no idea what happened………In fact, the author herself would like to know what happened…………. to her train of thought in this fanfic. 


End file.
